Gu Am Heo Joon
Details *'Title:' 구암 허준 / Guam Heojoon *'Also known as:' Hur Jun, The Original Story *'Genre:' Historical, medical, romance *'Episodes:' 135 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Mar-18 to 2013-Sep-27 *'Air time:' Monday to Friday 20:50 *'Original Soundtrack:' Gu Am Heo Joon OST *'Related TV shows:' Huh Joon (MBC, 1999) Synopsis 'Gu Am Heo Joon' is a remake of the 1999 drama Huh Joon about the dramatic life of the writer of the eastern medicine manual (Dong Ui Bo Gam), Heo Joon. It depicts the life story about a commoner who rose up the ranks to become a royal court physician. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Joo Hyuk as Heo Joon **Kang Han Byul as young Heo Joon *Park Jin Hee as Ye Jin *Park Eun Bin as Da Hee *Nam Goong Min as Yoo Do Ji *Baek Yoon Shik as Yoo Ui Tae ;People around Heo Joon *Go Doo Shim as Madam Son *Lee Jae Yong as Kim Min Se *Jung Ho Bin as Ahn Kwang Ik *Yeo Ho Min as Yang Tae **Jang Jae Won (장재원) as young Yang Tae *Choi Sang Hoon as Heo Ryoon (Heo Joon's father) *Kim Hye Jung as Lady Jang Jung Shil *Won Ki Joon as Heo Suk **Kang Yi Suk as child Heo Suk *Kim So Yun as Im Mi Hyun *Lee Hae Woo as Heo Kyum Goo Il Seo's family *Park Chul Min as Goo Il Seo *Kyun Mi Ri as Ham Ahn Daek *Kwak Ji Min as Goo Uhn Nyun *Son Hun Soo (손헌수) as Mr. Jang ;People around Yoo Ui Tae Yoo Ui Tae's family *Kim Mi Sook as Lady Oh *Kim Hyo Yun (김효연) as Kwon Sook Jung *Shin Kwi Shik as Kwon Hyuk Soo The Pharmacy *Jung Eun Pyo as Im Oh Geun *Kim So Yi as Ha Dong Daek *Lee Da Yun (이다연) as Yoo Wol Yi *Jung Ji Ah as Cho Rye *Yoon Seul (윤슬) as Mi Geum *Kim Joong Ki (김중기) as Boo San Po *Oh Dae Hwan as Jang Swe *Go Young Min (고영민) as Young Dal *Oh Yong as Gguk Swe ;The Palace Royal House *Jun No Min as King Sun Joo *Jang Ji Eun as Lady Kim Gong Bin *Jung Si Ah as Lady Kim In Bin *In Gyo Jin as Prince Gwang Hae **Lee Hyun Bin as younger Prince Gwang Hae *Kim Jin Seong as Prince Shin Sung *Seo Yi Ahn as Queen In Mok Royal Hospital *Choi Jong Hwan as Yang Ye Soo *Lee Han Wie as Kim Man Kyung *Kim Hyuk as Kim Hong Gi *Kim Jung Hwan (김정환) Lee Myung Hwan *Go Yoon Hoo as Jung Tae Eun *Yoo Seung Bong as Jung Jak *Kim Jin Ho as Kim Eung Taek *Hwang Bum Shik as Song Hak Gyu *Son Yeo Eun as So Hyun *Han Bo Bae as Chae Sun *Yoon Yoo Sun as Hong Choon Yi *Choi Ye Jin (최예진) as Duk Geum *Ga Deuk Hee as Se Hee *Shin Bok Sook as palace female physician *Lee Seung Ah as Gae Geum *Kang Cho Hee as Ohn Ji *Lee Soo In (이수인) as Ok Jung *Park Kyung Hwan (박경환) as Doyak Saryung (도약사령) ;Other People *Ji Sang Hyuk (지상혁) as Sang Hwa *Jo Soo Jung (조수정) as Soo Yun *Lee Kye In as Dol Swe *Kim Byung Gi as Sung In Chul *Na Sung Kyoon as Jung Sung Pil *Song Jae Hee as Lee Jung Myung *Kim Chul Ki as Bae Chun Soo *Yoo Tae Woong as Kim Gong Ryang *Lee Chan as Kim Byung Jo *Shin Gook as prime minister *Im Seung Dae as eunuch *Joo Ah Sung as Goo Tae Hoon *Hwang Bo Mi (황보미) as Lady Jang *Choi Hyun Seo as Eun Ok *Ryu Sung Hoon as Jang Jung *Hyun Chul Ho (현철호) as Mr. Kim *Baek Kyung Min *Park Shi Jin *Jung Dong Kyu *Jung Yoon Sun *Son Jong Hak *Kim Young *Jung Jae Min *Baek Yoon Heum Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Shin Hyun Chang *'Producer:' Yoo Hyun Jong *'Directors:' Kim Geun Hong, Kwon Sung Chang *'Original writing:' Novel Dong Ui Bo Gam by Lee Eun Sung *'Screenwriter:' Choi Wan Kyu *'Composer:' Hong Dong Pyo Notes * Heo Joon's life story has been made since 1975 drama Tenacity (집념) by Lee Eun Sung and then later into 1977 movie Tenacity (집념). In 1991 there was drama Dong Ui Bo Gam (동의보감) and MBC drama Huh Joon in 1999 which has a record of 63% viewership rating. Episode Ratings See Gu Am Heo Joon/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC Category:Historical Category:Medical Category:Romance